


Stay In The House Carl

by zoreozoishiki



Series: The Walking Crack Fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humour, Jokes, Swearing, carl being annoying, carl just wont stay in the house, crack!fic, honestly just made it up as i went along, i didn't even try, lori being lori, my attempt at being funny, set season 2, stay in the house carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreozoishiki/pseuds/zoreozoishiki
Summary: We find out why Carl won't stay in the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love crack fics but there aren't enough in this fandom so I decided to write my own featuring my favourite character Carl. Honestly I didn't even plan this story I just made it up as I went along so.

"CORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL" Rick yelled over the growling of the hundreds of walkers that he was fighting. He turned to his wife Lori, who was busy making out with his best friend Shane, and stabbed a walker in the head before asking loudly again, "LORI, WHERE'S CORAL?!"

Lori pulled away from Shane and rolled her eyes before answering, "he's in the house."

Rick stabbed another walker before running off towards the house, leaving Shane to take on the rest as Lori ran into the woods.

"CORAL?" Rick shouted as he reached the house, "CORAL ARE YOU IN THE HOUSE??"

Carl popped up from behind Rick, "why the fuck would I be in the house? Do you not know me at all?"

"LANGUAGE CORAL" Rick yelled.

"Dad, why are you yelling? I'm right here."

Rick grabbed Carl's shoulders and shook him, "CORAL GET IN THE HOUSE" he picked Carl up and threw him through the open window.

"AAAAAAAH" Carl yelled as he hit the ground.

"Carl? Are you okay?" Daryl asked, helping the young boy up.

"Nope." Carl replied, dusting himself off.

"Why?" Daryl questioned.

"BECAUSE I'M IN THE HOUSE!" Carl yelled, before diving back out the window. He got up and ran off in a random direction, trying to get as far away from the house as possible, he looked back for a second before turning around seconds before colliding with his mother.

Lori grabbed her son's shoulders and shook him like his father had earlier, "Carl, why aren't you in the house?" She asked.

"I'm allergic to houses." He answered seriously.

"Since when?"

"Since birth I think, I dunno." He sighed, "I'm sorry if my affliction puts the group in danger."

Carl frowned as he realised that his mother didn't have all of her clothes on and that most of them were discarded on the floor around her.

"Mom, why don't you have all of your clothes on?"

"Oh um," Lori stammered just as Shane appeared shirtless behind her.

"Hey Carl!" He greeted.

"Hi Shane!" He greeted.

"Why aren't you in the house?"

"Allergies." 

"Oh. Okay then. That makes sense."

Rick suddenly appeared, "CORAL."

Carl rolled his eyes, "for fucks sake dad."

"Carl! Language!" Lori scolded.

"Fuck off mom." Carl replied.

"CORAL, WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE HOUSE?" 

"I HAVE ALLERGIES!" Carl yelled.

"Allergies?" Rick asked, finally seeming to have calmed down.

"Allergies, yeah." Carl answered.

"That...explains a lot, actually."

"I'm pregnant." Lori said casually.

Everyone suddenly turned their heads to her, "WHAT?!"


End file.
